


Swan Queen Week (Winter 2016) Drabbles

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong





	Swan Queen Week (Winter 2016) Drabbles

Emma pinched her palm harshly once again, anything to draw her eyes away from Regina’s figure in that tight, oh so right black dress.

“She’s a friend, Emma. Keep it in your pants.”

“Did you say something, dear?” Emma startled when she saw Regina stand right at the head of her booth. She cleared her throat.

“Oh, um, n-no. I’m just drinking.” Emma pointed at her hot chocolate on the table top.

“Anything extra in that drink?” Regina teased, quirking a brow.

“Har har, Regina.” Emma grinned, unable to stop her eyes from roaming just a tad. The blonde met Regina’s twinkling eyes, instantly knowing she was caught.

“See something you like, Em-ma.” A rush of heat filled the Sheriffs abdomen. Regina sure knew how to push her buttons.

Well, Emma was ready to push back, “Always, my Queen.”

And boy, did it work. That strong jaw dropped instantly, those brown eyes shining with awe, before snapping into a neutral expression.

“Cat got your tongue, Regina?”

The brunette shifted towards the door, a small smirk crinkling the sides of her eyes.

“Mmm, I’d prefer if you had it. Preferably between your lips, Miss Swan.”

Well shit.


End file.
